Time of Imagination
by Vilinye
Summary: Adventures in Odyssey/Doctor Who crossover.  The manager of everyone's favorite discovery emplorium is actually an exiled Time Lord. See profile for more details.
1. Testimony

Time of Imagination

Prologue: Testimony

Aveanomaitanirr strolled into Lord Chancellor Naludan's chamber. "I have completed the mission, my Lord Chancellor."

The Chancellor glanced up from his papers. "I have read your recommendations. Alres' technological level renders it unsuitable, as does the gaseous nature of Uecheab VI, but this planet—"he tapped a location on the map. "appears perfect for our purposes. The natives resemble us closely enough to blend in, but the technology won't advance beyond level five for centuries. What is the native name?"

"Earth," Aveanomaitanirr replied.

"Primitives," Naludan shrugged. "The prospect of being exiled among such ignorant beasts should discourage Academy graduates from interfering with other civilizations."

"Excuse me," the younger Time Lord stood. "But I found wisdom on this planet unmatched throughout Time. Neither Rassalon, Omega, or the Other taught with such insight."

"They're a level two planet," the Chancellor glared at Aveanomaitanirr. "Who is the origin of this teaching? Some great scientist? A mighty emperor?"

"A carpenter, Yeshua bar Yosef of Nazareth."

Naludan raised an eyebrow. "A simple tradesman. What act of a primitive beast could impress one of the finest Academy graduates?"

"Resurrection."

"You are less than two centuries old, only in your first regeneration. Yet surely you have seen rebirths in House Arpexia before."

"This was a man, honored Naludan. A man from a rural society that had not yet mastered steam power, much less sonic devices. He lay in his tomb for three days, then returned to life; with the same face, but a different body. And when he ascended into heaven, I could not follow, not even with the power of the TARDIS. "Aveanomaitanirr leaned forward. "He spoke of a beginning, and an end…and one who has power over everything, even Time."

The Lord Chancellor rose to his feet. "You do know that this conversation is recorded."

"Yes." Aveanomaitanirr turned and spoke directly to the surveillance device. "Though we claim the title 'Lords of Time,' I have spoken with its maker, who is eternal. And I have repented of my sins."

"Sins?" Naludan's face tightened with rage. "What sins do we commit?"

"Pride." In contrast to the Chancellor's face, Aveanomaitanirr bore an expression of icy calm. It was the first time Naludan saw such an expression, but it wasn't the last. "Our indifference to others, our callousness towards suffering. After what I've seen, I refuse to follow this policy any longer." He walked out without waiting to be dismissed.

After the door shut, Naludan called an aid to his side. "Who else was on this mission?"

"Rhanassastarchor, and the Acadamy students Coninabeldanyr and Euraiunoreyntæƾ."

"Only four?"

"It was meant be a secret mission, and Aveanomaitanirr is a skilled pilot."

"Call them in." Naludan stared at the record. "We must see how far this heresy has spread."


	2. Confirmation

Conformation

Coninabeldanyr stepped into the Chancellor's office, nervously fiddling with a lock of hair. "Yes, Lord Chancellor Naludan?"

"Coninabeldanyr of House Redbloom, you were on the mission with Aveanomaitanirr. What was your conclusion?"

She stared at the floor. "I do not understand."

"This conclusion of Aveanomaitanirr's—do you agree with it?"

"About the Judean man?" Coninabeldanyr shrugged. "I'm not even a graduate of the Academy yet. But the journey was so amazing Seeing another galaxy…traveling through Time…I do not understand Aveanomaitanirr's fascination with someone so insignificant."

"You may leave. But do not speak of this to anyone."Naludan turned to an aid. "Find Euraiunoreyntæƾ and bring him to us."

Euraiunoreyntæƾ began talking before he entered the chamber. "Lord Chancellor Naludan, I must express astonishment at your request. Certainly Aveanomaitanirr's description of our journeys was sufficient for the esteemed council's objectives."

_Even for one of House Blyledge, the boy uses far too many syllables. _ "Aveanomaitanirr expressed seditious views regarding an inhabitant of the planet Earth. What is your opinion regarding this person?"

"Despite my subordinate status as a pupil at the Academy, I consider my superlative intelligence worthy of deciphering the enigma. Considering numerous factors, including the cultural anticipation of a champion, the primitive medical techniques of the period, and legal parameters…"

"On second consideration, you should write it down and submit it to the office. To ensure that all the proper procedures are followed," Naludan hoped Euraiunoreyntæƾ would take the hint. "You have Academy work to do, don't you?"

"Accept my most grateful remunerations for the reminder, Lord Chancellor."

Naludan took a deep breath before allowing Rhanassastarchor into the chamber. A member of the Prydonian Chapter and House Lineacrux, Rhanassastarchor was prone to challenge authority. Euraiunoreyntæƾ and Coninabeldanyr were only students; the latter was easily persuaded, while the former took so long to announce his conclusions that everyone else left while he was still on subsection two of point one. But Rhanassastarchor….

Rhanassastarchor's long robe brushed the floor. "You wished to see me, Lord Chancellor? I heard rumors about the expedition. Did you not receive Aveanomaitanirr's report?"

"I did. Certain aspects were…troubling."

"I have heard rumors. If this is regarding his handling of the mission, you will recall that I offered myself as commander. I am older than Aveanomaitanirr," Rhanassastarchor lowered his voice, as if the words soured on his tongue. "even if he shows more skill with the TARDIS."

Naludan nodded. "Perhaps I should show you the record myself." He played back the hologram of Aveanomaitanirr's testimony.

"Spawn of the Vortex," Rhanassastarchor swore. "Why did you require further testimony? It is enough to exile him to one of the locations he discovered. "

"We had to ensure his heresy had not spread to the younger members. Coninabeldanyr and Euraiunoreyntæƾ seem free of such delusions."

"Then why did you request to speak to me?"

"I can arrange the exile, but it would be best if it was done privately, without the commotion of a full trial before the council." Naludan lowered his voice. "If you can keep Aveanomaitanirr on Gallifrey for a time, I can have his TARDIS partially disabled, enough to send him on a one-way trip to this 'Earth' that he claims is so full of wisdom. "

Rhanassastarchor nodded. "And the others?"

"It would be best if Coninabeldanyr and Euraiunoreyntæƾ were sent with him as well. She might ask the wrong people, and he might just let something slip in his academic work. A pity, really. He is quite skilled in many areas. Coninabeldanyr, on the other hand… "

"Who will miss her?" Rhanassastrachor shook his head. "She's only average at the Academy. "

"Exactly. I plan to present the evidence to the Lord President after you leave. It should not take long to make the necessary adjustments on Aveanomaitanirr's TARDIS—I will send a message when all is ready. Make sure Coninabeldanyr and Euraiunoreyntæƾ are trapped as well."

"It will be as you have said, Chancellor." Rhanassastrachor bowed slightly, then strode out of the room.

Naludan waited until the hall was empty, then pulled out the forms. Aveanomaitanirr, Coninabeldanyr, Euraiunoreyntæ…he paused and stared at the fourth form. Rhanassastrachor was a skilled manipulator, the type who could rise high someday. Even high enough to replace him. The Lord Chancellor took a pen and gracefully filled out the final form. _Rhanassastrachor._


	3. Intemporal Grace

"Rhanassastarchor, I still don't understand the need for this secrecy." Aveanomaitanirr said. "If the council desires further information on Earth, why don't they send along two more pilots to speed the journey?"

Euraiunoreyntæƾ flipped a switch. "While I enjoyed the trip with all my hearts, I am still a student of the Academy, with all the responsibilities thereof—Not that this isn't amazing."

"Worried you'll miss something?" Coninabeldanyr rolled her eyes. "This is hands on. Isn't that exciting?"

"It is certainty more responsive than the type 42 we use on training missions," he admitted.

"Type 42?" Aveanomaitanirr chuckled. "Those were new when my teachers were in the Academy. I guess they can't bear to upgrade."

Rhanassastarchor slipped a hand into his robes. Yes, the Time Ring was still there. So was the staser.

"One thing I've noticed, though," Euraiunoreyntæƾ commented. "The temporal grace field seems to be malfunctioning."

"That would be a serious matter." Aveanomaitanirr looked up.

"Why? It only affects weapons inside the capsule, doesn't it? The outside is still safe."

"Well, you see—" Euraiunoreyntæƾ's reply was cut off by a staser blast. He yelped and fell to the floor.

"Oh, I've wanted to do that since we left Gallifrey at the beginning of this mission. The whole trip, you kept babbling on and on about technology and theories and Other knows what nonsense." Rhanassastarchor kicked the fallen body.

"What are you doing?" Aveanomaitanirr demanded. "The High Council will hear—"

Rhanassastarchor laughed, a low rumble like an approaching Dalek. "I don't think so. All three of you are exiled to Earth by order of Lord Chancellor Naludan. If you even reach it in this condition." He fired the staser again.

"Get down," Aveanomaitanirr cried.

Rhanassastarchor reached into his pocket for the Time Ring. "And now that my task is done, I can return to Gallifrey. While you, Aveanomaitanirr, can enjoy the company of those hairless apes and their so-called 'wisdom'… forever." He fired a few more shots into the TARDIS console before sliding the ring onto his finger.

Aveanomaitanirr yanked out a silver rod and aimed it at Rhanassastarchor, but the sound only reflected off the ring as Rhanassastarchor disappeared. "Good riddance, all of you," the words faded into the distance.

Coninabeldanyr stared after him. "What is going on here?"

"Not now," Aveanomaitanirr bent over Euraiunoreyntæƾ. "Staser blasts are dangerous. They can kill a Time Lord so that he doesn't regenerate."

"He's only in his first incarnation. " Coninabeldanyr swallowed hard.

"So am I, but if we can't control the TARDIS, none of us will be trying on a new face. But first things first. Euraiunoreyntæƾ?"

There was no reply. Aveanomaitanirr closed his eyes and reached out a mental link. _Euraiunoreyntæƾ, can you hear me?_

_Aveanomaitanirr.._

_You'll have to regeneration. _

_They didn't review that in the exams. It was advanced study. I'm not ready—I was going to choose a form in advance, so I didn't waste time…_

_Euraiunoreyntæƾ, this is not an academy exercise. You have to regenerate. Now! I'll do what I can to help, but you'll have to try._

Coninabeldanyr only caught the gist of it, but suddenly Aveanomaitanirr's voice echoed in her mind. _Stand back. _

_What about you? _she asked.

_I'll be fine. Stand back._

Golden light spilled from Euraiunoreyntæƾ's fingers, strengthening to flames.


	4. Degeneration

Coninabeldanyr raised her left arm to shield her eyes from the blistering heat. None of her instructors had mentioned regeneration as being so violent, but then again, most regenerations, especially in the newer Houses, were trigged by choice. Another finger of flame shot out, singeing her hair. "Aveanomaitanirr!" she screamed.

"Not now," he yelled back.

The steaming heat lessened slightly, and Coninabeldanyr lowered her arm. Golden light hid the fallen Time Lord from view, sharpening into a humanoid shape. "Well, I admit that was a fascinating experience," Euraiunoreyntæƾ stated as his new body began to take shape. "I must record my experience for a special report to the Academy. Coninabeldanyr, why are you looking at me like that?"

She covered her mouth. "You—you—"

"What is it? Am I now bicraniumial?" Euraiunoreyntæƾ reached up and patted her forehead. "Only one. Aveanomaitanirr, your vertical dimensions seem to have increased by a factor of .8342, but your horizontal dimensions-"

"You're a baby," Coninabeldanyr burst out laughing. "You don't even look old enough for the Academy."

Euraiunoreyntæƾ scowled. "Impossible, the regeneration process—"

"Little baby looks so cute when he uses big words, yes he does."

"Aveanomaitanirr, do I really look like a baby?"

"I think we have more important things to deal with right now. The TARDIS is still crashing. Rhanassastarchor's staser damaged some of the dials, and the Council must have locked others. I'll need your help to stabilize our flight pattern. Coninabeldanyr, take these sides; Euraiunoreyntæƾ, the other two—"

Euraiunoreyntæƾ pulled himself to a standing position, nearly tripping over his oversized robes. "I can't reach the controls!"

"Find a box or something."

Euraiunoreyntæƾ crossed his arms. "Just because I have temporarily regressed is no reason to question my intelligence."

"I've been doing that since the beginning of this trip!" Coninabeldanyr smirked.

"Now is not the time for this," Aveanomaitanirr yelled.

Fifteen minutes later, with the aid of Coninabeldanyr and Euraiunoreyntæƾ (who found a box), Aveanomaitanirr stabilized the flight pattern. "It will take all available power, but the TARDIS will be able to make three stops."

"Three?"

"One for each of us."

"Why?" Coninabeldanyr gasped. "It's not safe to separate."

"Rhanassastarchor will be searching for us. He'll find three more easily than one."

"But the Time Ring—he'll be back on Gallifrey," Coninabeldanyr replied.

"Even though I couldn't destroy it, the sonic blast damaged the power circuits. He wouldn't be able to return to Gallifrey, even if they had meant for him to return."

"You think the ring was a trick?"Euraiunoreyntæƾ rolled up his sleeves, trying to walk without stumbling.

"Why would the council send him with us unless they wanted to exile him as well? I suspect Naludan saw Rhanassastarchor's aspirations as a threat to his own position."

"Even if we separate, Rhanassastarchor can still find a Time Lord. Especially an eight-year-old one." For the first time, fear shaded Euraiunoreyntæƾ's eyes.

"I know," Aveanomaitanirr pulled a lever, releasing something from the overhead storage units. "That's why we'll have to use the chameleon arch."

"Become human?"

"A level-_two_ species?" Euraiunoreyntæƾ moaned.

"Not exactly. I managed to reach their twentieth century, where they're a level five planet. We'll be safer as humans, anyway. Remember that hospital on Rahticia?" All three shuddered. "If we're humans, the odds of becoming lab specimens are much lower."

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Euraiunoreyntæƾ shuddered. "They're so primitive."

"You'll grow up faster as a human."

"Oh, well, if you put it that way…I'll go first."

"Coninabeldanyr, keep an eye on the TARDIS." Aveanomaitanirr nodded, adjusting the fit of the arch. "It might be a bit loose, but it will still work."

Euraiunoreyntæƾ shuffled over, careful not to trip on his robes. He stood statue-still as Aveanomaitanirr fastened the arch on his head.

"It rewrites every cell in your body—this will hurt." Aveanomaitanirr warned.

"Worse than a staser? I doubt it."

Aveanomaitanirr took a deep breath, secured the fob watch, and flicked the switch.


	5. Shorter Syllables

Euraiunoreyntæƾ screamed, his tiny hands futilely tugging at the wires on his head. Coninabeldanyr pressed her hands over her ears, but the psychic network of Gallifrey still carried the screams—the pain echoed in her mind as if the pain was her own. _**NO, NO!**_

Then silence. Euraiunoreyntæƾ, still dressed in his oversized robes, stared around the TARDIS. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's get this off you." Aveanomaitanirr bent over, removing the arch from the boy's head. "And those clothes aren't the right size, are they? I think we can find a new outfit."

"Good."

Aveanomaitanirr took the fob watch from the arch and stared at it for a moment before taking Euraiunoreyntæƾ to the wardrobe room. When they returned, Euraiunoreyntæƾ was wearing a knitted vest, white shirt, pants, and dress shoes, while Aveanomaitanirr wore a green jacket, white buttoned shirt, dark pants, and appropriate shoes. "Coninabeldanyr, stay in the TARDIS."

Aveanomaitanirr knelt down and held out the watch. "Do you see this? Keep it safe. You can't imagine how important it is." Aveanomaitanirr slid it in the vest pocket. "God keep you, Eugene Meltzner," he whispered in English before opening the front door of the TARDIS.

The two walked out hand in hand, without saying a word.

Aveanomaitanirr returned five minutes later.

"Is he going to be safe?"

Aveanomaitanirr wiped his brow. "The TARDIS was able to match the chameleon arch's output code to a local boy who died in Africa. A secondary perception filter on the watch makes his foster parents believe he never left. He'll be fine."

Coninabeldanyr glanced dubiously at the arch. "I've heard it changes your personality."

"Only the older models," Aveanomaitanirr reassured her. "I'd go next, but I want to be sure you're safe first. Why don't you pick out something appropriate for late 20th century Earth while I adjust the settings?

She nodded slowly and walked out of the control room. Aveanomaitanirr waited until she disappeared to inhale slowly. He couldn't let her know how tricky this was going to be. Chameleon arches were intended to change species, not relative ages. But it was the best way to keep her safe.

"Found somewhere for me?" Coninabeldanyr asked, tugging on a green sweater as a ponytail bounced on the back of her neck.

"Yes." He didn't offer any explanation.

Coninabeldanyr strode over to the arch and fastened it around her head. "I'm ready."

Aveanomaitanirr flicked the switch. For a moment, everything was screaming. Pain filleted every cell in the Time Lord's body.

And then, silence. "Where am I?" Coninabeldanyr asked.

"It's not important." Unscrewing the arch, he handed her the watch. "But this is. Remember this." Aveanomaitanirr kissed her forehead. "I'll see you again, Connie Kendell."

"I must be dreaming," Coninabeldanyr mumbled as she paused at the door. "Better wake up soon." The door swung shut behind her, leaving Aveanomaitanirr alone.

The Time Lord slowly pulled the lever. Despite his encouraging words, he really wasn't sure if he'd ever find them again. Euraiunoreyntæƾ would be brilliant, even as a human. On the other hand, Euraiunoreyntæƾ was, to borrow an Alrean term, a "cloud counter"-one who counted using clouds because he ignored the existence of fingers. The watch would probably be lost in days. Con, on the other hand, was average enough to blend in easily.

Now it was his turn.


	6. Glass and Chrome

The lion's rotting breath blew in Aveanomaitanirr's face. Screams from other sections of the arena filled the air, barely audible over the gleeful shots from the spectators.

"Hush, feline brother," Aveanomaitanirr crooned, wishing he had paid more attention in hypnosis lessons. "You don't want to eat me." Its eyes glazed over, shuffling past him back into the cage. Aveanomaitanirr slunk at its side, quickly sneaking out of the maze of the underworld and into the bright sunlight. Running up to a state of Julius Caser, Aveanomaitanirr pressed one side of the pedestal and stepped inside, leaving a confused passerby to wonder where it went.

Aveanomaitanirr sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall. "That was close. Almost too close." He wasn't even sure if Rhanassastarchor was following him, but the Time Lords might be. One more stop, just one…

* * *

Fifty Years, One Regeneration Later….

_September 15, 1984_

John Avery Whittaker took the palm-sized package from the delivery man and walked back into the kitchen. The brown padded envelope had no return address, only a Chicago postmark. He grabbed an envelope knife and sliced it open. A slip of paper fluttered out, with one sentence on a Universal Press notepad: _We've kept this long enough. _

The words barely pierced the grey fog surrounding him since Jenny's death almost a month ago. Why bother about anything now? And Jack's attempt to help had only made things worse. Not only had he lost his wife, but also his best friend.

He was about to toss the envelope in the trash when he felt a lump inside. He shook the envelope until something rolled out. A silver fob watch, engraved with concentric and criss-crossing circles, rolled across the wooden table. He picked it up and held it by his ear, listening for a rhythm. Instead, he heard a whisper.

_Remember._

"Jenny?" But the voice was different: old, half-forgotten, heavy with age. He traced the flowing lines, moved as if by a half-remembered dream. In the hall, Jeremy's old cuckoo clock struck two. Maybe he should get some lunch from the fridge, but the ache in his chest couldn't be dulled by food.

_Remember,_ the watch seemed to say.

"Remember what?" Whit stared into the distance. "I remember everything, Jenny. That's the problem." Without a definite act of will, his fingers closed around the clasp. "Except this," he looked down at the silver orb. "I don't even know if it works."

He opened the watch. Golden light sprang forth, wrapping him in a cloud thick and heavy as fog, yet brilliant as the full moon. Brief snatches of memory grabbed him by the throat.

Sight: a young child lying in a field of crimson grain under auburn skies.

Sound: vworp… wvorp…

Touch: the gentle vibration of a TARDIS control panel.

Smell: the rich aroma of Florana.

Taste: the initial bland flavor of a bar from the machine, before the enzymes kicked in.

And one word: **GALLIFREY**. The word threw him into a vivid scene, stronger than memory, richer than cream.

_Euraiunoreyntæƾ yelped and fell to the floor._

_"Oh, I've wanted to do that since we left Gallifrey at the beginning of this mission. The whole trip, you kept babbling on and on about technology and theories and Other knows what nonsense." Rhanassastarchor kicked the fallen body._

_"What are you doing?" Aveanomaitanirr demanded. "The High Council will hear—"_

_Rhanassastarchor laughed, a low rumble like an approaching Dalek. "I don't think so. All three of you are exiled to Earth by order of Lord Chancellor Naludan. If you even reach it in this condition." He fired the staser again._

_"Get down," Aveanomaitanirr cried._

The cloud of light faded, and Whit sank into a chair. "How did I forget? How could I forget it all?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Whit?" Tom Riley hollered. "Whit, are you home?"

He had come about the Fillmore Recreation Center. And from the sound of things, Tom had brought Dave Harley along too. Whit struggled to pull his thoughts away from time machines and stasers, back to the world of bricks and old things. Still holding the watch, he walked up and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"We're here about the rec center. Seeing as Jenny collapsed during the meeting, well—"

"What do you want?"

"Without Jenny's protesting, Glossman will probably win." Tom looked up at Whit. "Mighty sorry about your loss. She had a heart that was in the right place."

"I know how big her heart was. I also know that she couldn't say no to any ridiculous cause you people—" _you humans,_ he nearly said, "wanted her to become involved in. That's what killed her."

"I don't think you're being very fair," Dave muttered.

"Fair? Fairness won't bring Jenny back. The people of Odyssey have taught me a very valuable lesson: nothing lasts forever. Maybe it's time they learned it themselves." He started to slam the door, but Tom caught it.

"Glossman wants to make money for the city, help us move into the future. Maybe I'm just a sentimental fool, but you don't build a road out of town by tearing up the road in." Tom nodded politely. "Come on, Dave, let's go."

Whit stared after them. Maybe it was time to get out of the house. Why not take a look at the rec center? It might just help him make up his mind.

* * *

_See, it's just an old wreck. Let Glossman destroy it, it won't make any difference._

"Hey, mister, whatcha doing here?" A young girl with blond pigtails ran up to him.

"Just needed to think."

"This is a good place to play. Don't you like to play?" Her lips rolled into a pout. "Mommy told me they're going to tear this place down. I wish they wouldn't."

"Anywhere else you like to play? What about the mall; it has some nice arcades."

"Boring. You've seem one space alien, you've seen them all."

Her adult cynicism brought out a chuckle. _You're seeing one right now, did you know that?_

"Jenny, it's time to go home now." Someone called from across the room.

"What-what did she call you?"

"Jenny. That's my name."

_Jenny…oh, Jenny, I know humans don't regenerate, but life goes on, all the same. _"A beautiful name," he whispered.

"Bye Mister. Bye, old building." The girl waved at him as she ran off.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Whit closed his eyes.


End file.
